The Seven Days
by Houkoutsune
Summary: El destino suele jugar bromas crueles sobre nosotros. Pero en realidad no tenemos idea de que tan cruel y cínico puede llegar a ser, Desafortunadamente para Kai, en los próximos 7 días su vida comenzará a cambiar... Para bien o para mal. Sunsetshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I'm no good at doing previews so...

**"Seventh Days"**

**Day 0: "Fated Twilight"**

"_Sólo un poco más…"_

Una silueta cuadrúpeda estiraba sus patas hacia un pequeño árbol, no era demasiado grande, tampoco muy alto, aun así era lo suficiente como para causarle problemas al pequeño animal, el cual se encontraba en este momento luchando para "agarrar" una baya aparentemente madura y pronto a caer... Aunque sus intentos en vano poco a poco le hacían empezar a pensar que aquella dulce baya no era más que una simple trampa. _Y es que estas cuatro patas son tan útiles a la hora de tomar cosas…_ Se quejaba mentalmente, sólo siendo capaz de vagamente moverlo a un lado, una y otra vez, entre saltos en vano que comenzaban a demostrar poco a poco su creciente desesperación.

Finalmente decidió desistir de su lucha en vano, y simplemente se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba, todavía podía sentir el sereno mañanero humedecer su delicado pelaje mientras este se presionaba contra el suelo, las suaves hojas bajo él le brindaban un suave cosquilleo, pero a pesar de aquella cómoda sensación, él aún resguardaba una expresión de frustración y cansancio. Cerró sus ojos y dejó al viento acariciar su pelaje, de color rojo carmesí. Pero con una larga y esponjosa coleta de color amarillo crema, que se reposaba a lo largo de su cabeza, terminando en una delineada punta que yacía entre sus finas y puntiagudas orejas con forma de diamantes, del mismo color rojo sangre de su cuerpo, en su cuello también se divisaba un esponjoso abrigo hecho de su propio pelaje, también de color amarillo crema, seguido otra vez por su cuadrúpeda forma, con el característico rojo carmesí tanto en sus piernas y patas, como en el resto de su cuerpo, hasta su cola, donde reposaba un gran algodón con forma de ascua. Seguramente se trataba de un Flareon, aparentemente, uno con muy poca suerte.

Su rostro dibujó una expresión de total derrota mientras dejaba salir un suave suspiro. "_Ni tan siquiera una sola baya..." _Un suave rugido debajo de él le recordó que no podía simplemente rendirse. "_Estúpidas bayas… es por este tipo de cosas por las cuales me pregunto cuál es la razón por la que no soy carnívoro…"_ Luego de quejarse mentalmente lo suficiente como para retomar fuerzas una vez más, se sostuvo de sus cuatro patas para retomar su posición anterior, entonces apoyó sus finas patas delanteras sobre la maltrecha corteza del viejo árbol, y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, esta vez esperando que la baya cayera por sí sola.

Pero después de todo el esfuerzo seguía siendo en vano…

Esta vez reposó su cuerpo contra el árbol, apoyándose desde su cola hacia arriba en la áspera corteza del tronco, y dejando sus patas traseras en el suelo, mientras jadeaba entre quejidos de frustración y reproche. "_No tiene sentido continuar intentándolo…" _Luego de tomarse unos minutos para retomar energías, decidió simplemente caminar hacia el lago más cercano para hidratarse un poco, su tembloroso cuerpo se mecía torpemente de lado a lado, eventualmente chocando contra algunos árboles en el camino, lo cual sólo le frustraba más. Y es que de todos los árboles en el bosque, a él le había correspondido el menos cooperativo.

_Por qué hay en toda esta situación que me recuerda a… No sé, ¡¿Toda mi vida?_

Finalmente llegó a uno de los mucho claros en el bosque, se trataba de un circulo delineado por varios árboles, el pacifico paisaje dibujado un pequeño campo de bayas que crecían en el suelo, las cuales a su vez rodeaban a un lago que, a pesar de su relativamente corto ancho y largo, era bastante profundo.

Por su puesto no representaba peligro alguno si uno se aproximaba con cuidado y simplemente se agachaba lo suficiente como para tomar lo necesario. _Que interesante, éste no es el caso. Pues ni aunque me hubiera aproximado con la mayor calma del asunto, de todas maneras las cosas hubieran terminado así. Es lo que mi suerte siempre dicta._ Flareon tomó aire y comenzó a caminar pacientemente en dirección al lago, observando todo a su alrededor detalladamente, las flores que crecían junto a las bayas, el desfalleciente azul del cielo mezclándose con los últimos rayos del sol para darle paso al crepúsculo que a su vez daría entrada a la abrazadora noche. Era extraño que él, no siendo un Umbreon hubiera desarrollado una afinidad con la noche más que con el día. ¿Tal vez es su traición hacia el sol lo que desencadena su desdicha siempre?

Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba al lago. "_Ah, eso estuvo cerca…"_ Logró detenerse justo al borde del lago. – "Bueno, supongo que a nadie le molestará que duerma aquí…" - Se dijo a sí mismo mientras inclinaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder beber algo de agua. Poco a poco, aquél mágico líquido comenzó a revitalizar sus energías, aunque poco hizo con respecto a su hambre, debía admitir que era mejor que nada. Flareon sabía agradecer las pocas cosas con las que eran bendecido. _Ya que realmente eran __**MUY**__ pocas._

Luego de haberse hidratado lo que él consideró suficiente decidió ojear una vez más el claro. "_Nada importante de nuevo… bayas, flores, arbustos, un Espeon malherido, la pue… Espera, ¡¿Qué?"_ Rápidamente se aproximó al Pokémon en cuestión, estaba tan mal como parecía, marcas de garras alrededor de sus delicado pelaje color purpura, arruinando su belleza con manchas de sangre burbujeante que emanaba de algunas de ellas, ligeras quemaduras y algunas otras marcas, probablemente se trataba de alguno de los Pokémon siniestros que comenzaban a hacer de las suyas en los días pacíficos, Flareon tomó un ligero suspiro para calmarse, luego comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores en busca de algo útil. "_Piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA!"_ Continuaba presionándose a sí mismo para hallar una forma de ayudarle, ya que las heridas con el tiempo sólo empeoraban, hasta el punto de ya haberle arrebatado el conocimiento.

_"Recuerdo que una vez… oh, sí. Aquella vez que esos Sandslash me atacaron… que tipo de baya usé… Rrgh… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… tch… ¡Ah! ¡Claro!" _Sonrió para sí mismo al divisar justo lo que estaba buscando, Bayas Ziuela y Bayas Zidra crecían alrededor del lago, afortunadamente para él, estas no estaban muy lejos, por lo que flexionando sus patas, se aproximó a trompicones hacia los arbustos con bayas. No le tomó más de unos cuantos segundos llegar al lugar en cuestión, entonces, de un mordisco comenzó a jalar las bayas, con cuidado de no arruinarlas, primero llevó un par de Bayas Ziuela, después regresó y tomó dos Bayas Zidra, ya que era lo máximo que su pequeño hocico podía llevar.

_"Ahora sólo restaba un pequeño problema… ¿Cómo lo hago?"_ En la prisa del momento él no se había detenido a pensar ni por un instante en ello, aún tenía vagos recuerdos sobre cómo había logrado sanarse en aquél entonces, en ese momento, lo recordó finalmente. Se dirigió hacia una de las bayas, y delicadamente dejó salir al aire una de sus filosas garras, para cortar la baya, y así continuó, hasta dejarla en pequeños pedazos, entonces cuidadosamente arrastró al Pokémon psíquico contra un árbol, y comenzó a hacerle tragar los pequeños pedazos de bayas, uno a uno, era arduo y un poco cansado a pesar de ser un trabajo tan sencillo, pero si lograba salvarle, todo habría valido la pena.

Flareon decidió sentarse a esperar, finalmente la noche había hecho acto de presencia, y la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar el control del lugar, poco a poco todo era consumido por la gentil noche, tragando los últimos signos de luz que el día había dejado antes de partir, para no volver… "_Hay algo extrañamente familiar en el ambiente… acaso… ¿he vivido esto ya? No, debo estar enloqueciendo."_

_¿O tal vez no?_

Flareon se recostó cerca al Espeon, su suave y cálido pelaje presionando al del inconsciente Pokémon, miró hacia arriba para observar al cielo, sólo la Luna podía divisarse en ese momento, Una luna solitaria que iluminaba todo debajo de ella, pero aun así, no podía ocultar su soledad. Flareon soltó un suave suspiro, esperando que hubiera hecho lo correcto, y finalmente se dignó a descansar…

_**Al Día Siguiente…**_

El suave tacto de la brisa mañanera lentamente comenzó a traer de vuelta a Flareon, quién soltó un pequeño gruñido por haber sido despertado, aún así ya estaba consciente nuevamente, así que no valía la pena intentar retomar el sueño. Poco a poco sus ojos de color Rubí comenzaron a mostrarse, mientras su visión se enfocaba una vez más. "_Es extraño… no recuerdo la última vez que me quejé de ser despertado… creo que dormí bien."_ Esta vez soltó un ligero bostezo mientras sus patas se estiraban al aire, solamente hasta que alcanzaban el suelo, entonces torpemente comenzó a levantarse, y miró a su lado, no había nadie. "_Ah, parece que se despertó y se fue… bueno, supongo que debió haberse asustado."_

Flareon dejó salir otro leve suspiro, y sumido en sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia el lago nuevamente, con las prisas de ayudar a aquél Espeon se olvidó de tomar algo para sí, y hoy empezaba a sentir los efectos de ello. – Necesito comer algo… pronto. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba la cabeza para buscar aquél arbusto de donde había sacado esas bayas.

Continuó observando el claro, extrañamente no habían bayas ahora. "_Supongo que ahora tengo que pagar por haber dormido bien…"_ Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentó frente al lago, observando fijamente su reflejo en este. "_Algo extraño sucede… pero no puedo darme cuenta de que es…"_

"¿Estás triste?" – Escuchó a sus espaldas. aquella voz le asustó lo suficiente como para inconscientemente saltar hacia delante… dentro del lago. – "Huh… ¿Es…Estás bien?" – Flareon no era realmente un buen nadador, por lo que el poder mantenerse en la superficie ya era un esfuerzo enorme, y realmente no tenía energías para hacerlo.

Justo cuando había comenzado a desistir de mantenerse en la superficie, sintió que algo lo agarró del cuello, y gentilmente le ayudó a regresar a la tierra firme, Flareon se agarró firmemente del suelo una vez estuvo al alcance de sus patas, respirando agitadamente mientras miraba a su salvador, y a la vez el causante.

Se trataba de un Espeon, aunque no podía divisar bien si era el mismo al que había ayudado ayer, su cuerpo era perfectamente parecido al de un felino, su pelaje purpura brillaba bajo el sol matutino, mientras su peculiar cola, la cual casi al llegar a la punta se dividía en dos, suavemente se mecía en el viento mientras mantenía su mirada fijada en Flareon, su cabeza era relativamente pequeña, con dos largos "bigotes" a los costados de sus mejillas, las cuales chocaban con sus largas y puntiagudas orejas, de color purpura también, pero en el fondo de un suave azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta, y sobre ellos yacía una gema de color rojo, la cual brillaba también.

"Huh… Gracias por ayudarme." – Dijo un poco confuso, mientras largaba un suspiro de alivio.

A los pocos segundos ya estaba totalmente fuera del lago, se alejó un poco del Espeon para escurrir el agua en su pelaje, el secado se lo dejaría a su cálido cuerpo. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en Espeon, quien a su vez se la regresó con algo de confusión. – "¿Fuiste tú quién me ayudó ayer?" – Preguntó mientras se levantaba nuevamente, ahora caminando hacia él.

"Ah, ¿Entonces eres tú?" – Le miró, algo sorprendido, ya que aquellas marcas y heridas prácticamente habían desaparecido, él sabía que las bayas tenían algún efecto curativo en su mayoría, pero eso fue ridículamente rápido. – "No te reconocí… ayer no te veías muy bien." – "_¡¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?"_ Apretó sus ojos por un segundo, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por su estupidez.

Espeon soltó una suave risa mientras levantaba su rostro. – Oye, ¿Tienes hambre? Encontré varias bayas alrededor, pero son muchas para mí. – Le dijo tranquilamente. Sin dudarlo él asintió inmediatamente, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener a su estomago, pero ya comenzaba a volverse insoportable. – "Huh… Eso… Lo agradecería mucho…" - Dijo mirando hacia los árboles.

"Bien, ¡entonces sígueme!" – Ahora comenzó a correr hacia el árbol donde ambos habían descansado, pero siguió de largo. Por más que él quisiera seguirle al mismo ritmo, su estomago y sus energías no se lo permitían, por lo que se limitó a solamente caminar.

Afortunadamente para él, Espeon se detuvo tras ese árbol y se dirigió hacia Flareon nuevamente, levantando la pata para llamar su atención. A los pocos segundos de haber llegado, su compañero usando su hocico apartó algunas bayas para él. Él por su parte se detuvo a observarlas por un momento, entre la desesperación por comer y el alivio que sentía se había quedado petrificado ahí donde estaba. – "Come, no están envenenadas… Creo." – Dijo lo último más para sí mismo que para su compañero, pensándolo por un momento antes de mirarle nuevamente.

Flareon cerró sus ojos y lentamente arqueó su cuerpo, hacía tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de comer tantas bayas juntas, la vida en el bosque poco a poco comenzó a convertirse más en una batalla para sobrevivir que en una pacifica estadía en el pequeño paraíso verde. _Y pensar que todo podría empeorar de un momento a otro..._

De vez en cuando, las orejas de Espeon se sacudían levemente mientras miraba a su alrededor, Flareon no había notado aquel extraño movimiento, y tampoco es que le hubiera dado mucha importancia en ese momento, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en su desayuno. – "¿Tienes un nombre?" – Le preguntó ella con curiosidad, arqueando su cuerpo levemente hasta estar a la altura de él. Él por su parte se sentó, resumiendo su comida para poder responderle, tragó los restos que aun permanecían dentro de su hocico. – "¿Mí nombre? Es Kai. ¿Y el tuyo?" – Esta vez él se encargó de regresarle la mirada a Espeon, quien optó por sentarse también. "Hina." – Sonrió levemente. Flareon observó el árbol y luego a ella. – "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" – Su expresión levemente se tornó preocupada, mientras ella ladeaba su cabeza. – "Claro, ¿Qué es?" - Tragó algo de saliva antes de dignarse a hablar, él no era realmente un experto cuando se trataba de conversar con otros. De hecho ese era su mayor problema.

"¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ayer?" – De repente, todo pareció regresar a él por un momento, Pero… _¿Qué es todo? ¿Acaso hay algo que no quiero recordar? ¿Porqué aún ahora no puedo verlo?"_

Flareon abrió sus ojos nuevamente, confundido. Ahora sólo había silencio. Espeon aun permanecía con su cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente al suelo mientras él aun parecía esperar una respuesta, ahora sólo la voz del viento podía escucharse alrededor de ellos, Flareon no tardó mucho en darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Metió la pata.

_Y vaya que sólo hizo peor las cosas._

"Huh… Lo siento, no debí haber mencionado eso. Creo que lo importante es que te encuentras bien." – Intentó sonreír para confortarle, sea lo que sea que le haya sucedido, no debió haber sido nada bueno. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. "_Y aún así metiste la pata."_ Soltó un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos. Aún era temprano para descansar, pero tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar en ese momento. De repente sintió algo húmedo presionarse contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para observar que era, se trataba de Espeon, lamiendo su mejilla.

_Si tan solo las cosas no estuvieran a punto de empeorar, me hubiera sentido mejor. Pero mi vida es así. Ni siquiera después de la muerte cambiará._

Varias pisadas comenzaron a hacerse audibles alrededor de ellos, las orejas de Espeon se estremecieron levemente mientras miraba a su alrededor, Flareon, confundido dirigió su mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó inadvertido de lo que se acercaba.

"Ha comenzado." Murmuró.

El reloj comenzó a moverse. Algo era diferente ahora, pero no podía definir que era exactamente lo diferente, pero algo si era seguro. Era algo malo. Algo siniestro se aproximaba.

**_"Shinigami."_**


	2. Day 1A

**Hola! Bien, finalmente tuve tiempo para subir el capitulo 2 aquí 3 Espero que les agrade~**

**Por cierto, he dejado una canción a mitad del fic, no es necesario escucharla, pero tendrá un papel importante la historia~**

**x-x  
**

**Day 1-A**

**Fears**

_**¿No es el miedo una sensación compleja? Por un lado puede ayudarnos a superarnos, y por el otro… hundirnos y destruirnos si no tenemos el suficiente valor para afrontarlo."**_

El agradable rocío mañanero ya se había disipado gracias a los rayos del sol, los cuales comenzaban ya a filtrarse por los pequeños espacios que las hojas dejaban, dando la impresión de que la luz comenzaba a penetrar dentro de una oscuridad ancestral, era diferente.

Kai abrió sus ojos, en algún momento del día había perdido el conocimiento, pero no podía recordar cuándo ni por qué. _"Tal vez fue a causa del hambre."_ Intentaba auto convencerse de que eso era, pero entre más lo pensaba, más escéptico se sentía al respecto, pues para empezar ¿por qué no le estaba pesando la hambruna?

Lentamente se levantó, sacudiendo su cuerpo para deshacerse de la flojera que le rogaba permanecer ahí tirado. _Sin duda este no es el momento para descansar._ Permaneció de pie por un momento, algo realmente había cambiado. _"Creo que estoy alucinando…" _Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, aquellas dudas que se presentaban como un molesto zumbido en sus orejas no desaparecían.

Suspiró, al no tener suerte en darse cuenta de que se trataba. "Creo que algo anda mal, Hina." Miró a su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo, una vez más. "¿Huh? ¿Hina?" No había nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera su sombra podía reflejarse ante la oscuridad que mantenía atrapados a los débiles rayos del sol que lograban colarse dentro.

_De alguna forma comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que sucedía._

Preocupado, decidió regresar al claro donde había decidido permanecer temporalmente, no le molestaba el hecho de encontrarse sólo de nuevo. No le tomó más de dos minutos regresar a su hogar temporal, el cielo se encontraba casi en su totalidad nublado, bloqueando casi totalmente la luz del medio día, o al menos él asumía que eso era. Sus patas y cuerpo eran aun divisibles en la oscuridad, y el viento había adquirido una instancia violenta, soplando fuertemente en todas las direcciones, el tiempo actual comenzaba a preocuparle mucho. _"¿Era esto lo que me preocupaba? Una tormenta aproximarse…"_ Pensó al caer en cuenta de que aquellas señales sólo podían significar eso.

_Pero aun así, algo le decía que sus preocupaciones no se limitaban a una tormenta avecinándose._

Se sintió decepcionado de que Hina escapara a buscar refugio sin él, pero por otra parte esperaba que estuviera a salvo en ese momento, aun así eso no lo salvaría a él. "Debo buscar un lugar en el que refugiarme, y pronto…" Murmuró, entonces regresó por el sendero del que había llegado a ese lugar. Algo le estaba desesperando, no sabía como explicarlo y al intentar buscar una palabra sólo una llegaba a su mente. _Peligro._

Kai se detuvo para observar su alrededor, la oscuridad le arrebataba la mayor parte de su campo de visión, pero aunque su vista se encontrara temporalmente atrofiada, sus otros sentidos permanecían tan despiertos como siempre. No era la primera vez que se sentía en peligro, de hecho, estaba tan acostumbrado a él que podía hacerse vagas ideas de cómo actuar.

_Aun así no es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarnos esto a la ligera, aun hay una tormenta en camino._

Su cuerpo temblaba en reacción a la adrenalina, si bien siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones peligrosas –Debido a su pésima suerte- esta era la primera vez que se encontraba ante, probablemente, Pokémon agresivos. _"Pero… por qué?_ _Nunca había visto Pokémon de ese tipo…"_ Flareon cerró sus ojos, aquella sensación era aterradora, no podía encontrar otra palabra para describirla. _Debes reaccionar antes que ellos… o se acabó._

Tragó saliva, sabía muy bien que se trataba de ellos… o él. _"Si no hago algo… ellos me matarán… ¿cierto…?_ Conociendo bien la respuesta a su pregunta, cerró los ojos nuevamente, cuestionándose que debía hacer, dudando de sí mismo mientras la muerte se envolvía en el infinito manto oscuro a su alrededor. Después de un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos.

_Debes sobrellevar el miedo, si quieres hallar la luz que oculta._

Flexionó las extremidades de su cuerpo lentamente, mientras sigilosamente avanzaba, sólo podía confiar en su instinto para salir de esto, pues su experiencia sólo se limitaba a unos cuantos jugueteos y caminatas por el bosque. La idea de luchar por su vida no era aun agradable para su mente. _Después de la muerte la moral no significa nada. Lucha._

Asintió para sí mismo, entonces lanzó una llamarada al aire, iluminando temporalmente el lugar, y rápidamente ojeando su alrededor, dos ojos le observaban fijamente desde los arbustos, pero había algo más. No podía limitarse sólo al primer enemigo, debían haber más, o eso le decía su instinto. Dejando en segundo plano al primero, desplazó la mirada al lado contrario, y justo como temía, había alguien más detrás. "_Son dos… ¿podré… podré luchar…?"_

Sus patas comenzaron a temblar más, añadiendo algo de pesadumbre a su cuerpo, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba tan cerca de morir que ya podía sentir el frío toque envolver su calido cuerpo, consumiéndolo poco a poco en una oscuridad que jamás le dejará ir otra vez.

Dos pasos interrumpieron su dilema, ya tendría más tiempo para cuestionarse sobre la muerte, eso asumiendo que ganara, la cual era, probablemente, la única forma de salir vivo de esto, ahora que se encontraba más cerca, Flareon pudo distinguir una figura alzarse en la oscuridad, era poco más alto que él, al menos unos cuantos metros, sus ojos rojo escarlata sobresalían en la oscuridad, como dos orbes sedientos de sangre penetrando la oscuridad en busca de su victima, Él.

Inconcientemente retrocedió, dando dos pasos para después recordar que aun tenía un enemigo detrás. La intimidación de Mightyena había salido a la perfección, sus patas estaban a punto de desfallecer, mientras un zumbido en su mente le dificultaba el poder pensar claramente, y por sobre todo, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo usual, tal vez previendo lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

_Las bromas del destino siempre son crueles._

[.com/watch?v=YJpU7c3k1x8]

En ese momento, un leve sonido comenzó a resonar en su mente, Flareon miró en todas las direcciones, buscando la procedencia de aquél ruido, pero en su mente, la imagen de Hina apareció, aun no tenía en claro porque pensó en algo tan trivial cuando la muerte recorría sus finas garras alrededor de su cuerpo, o tal vez intentaba arrojar la culpa en ella, por no llevarle consigo. Tal vez si… _"Ah… este no es el momento para lamentarse… No… aun no es el fin…"_ Aun sin tener en claro su repentino cambio de pensamiento, levantó la mirada para observar a su enemigo.

Mightyena parecía sonreír para sí mismo, este tipo de oscuridad era perfecta para cazar, y había hallado a alguien particularmente débil. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te apetece algún último deseo?" Seguido del sarcasmo, su sonrisa particularmente maligna creció.

Flareon abrió su hocico, liberando una llamarada nuevamente. A Mightyena le resultó particularmente fácil evadirla, si bien estaba frente a alguien débil bajar la guardia podría significar un error fatal. "Feh, ¿Piensas que caeré con eso?" Cuestionó arrogantemente mientras aterrizaba a unos cuantos pies lejos de Flareon.

Aunque su contrincante no pareció darle gran importancia, Flareon se encontraba en un shock momentáneo. _"L-Le ataqué… R-Realmente lo hice…"_ Aun no estaba muy convencido de sí mismo, su corazón latía aun más rápido, y sus extremidades parecían descontrolarse. Flareon nunca había luchado antes, prefería huir antes de ser atacado, pero dada la situación esa no era una opción, y sólo hasta ahora comenzaba a experimentar aquella adrenalina desbordada que llevaba consigo.

Sus orejas se movieron levemente, ciertamente no debió haber bajado la guardia en ese momento, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie, aun así logró divisar la negra silueta de Mightyena aproximarse a él, sus grises garras parecían desgarrar el viento mientras se aproximaba, mientras Flareon, por otra parte estaba totalmente paralizado y sin saber que hacer en un momento así, su mente le gritaba que se moviera, pero sus extremidades no parecían estar de acuerdo con ello.

En ese momento, un agudo dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndole retomar el control de este, mientras sentía como un desconocido pero filoso objeto desgarraba su piel levemente, el agudo dolor comenzó a hacerse más agudo que la adrenalina, haciéndolo saltar instintivamente hacia atrás, abruptamente expulsando la causa de su dolor, pero dejando una marca en su piel, Flareon observó el origen de aquél insoportable dolor, una marca denotaba la herida causada por las garras de su contrincante, las cuales estaban cubiertas de su sangre. Todo parecía ocurrir lentamente, los sonidos del bosque parecieron desvanecerse, dejándolo solo, hasta el dolor había parecido pasar a segundo plano.

Ni siquiera un gemido, o un gruñido de dolor, Kai no se hallaba capaz de pronunciar algo, ni el más mínimo sonido, a este punto hasta la herida había dejado de importar, y ahora sólo quedaba aquel oscuro y silencioso lugar, y en medio de ella… Aquella criatura sedienta de sangre.

Flareon apretó sus dientes, regresando en sí gracias al dolor que parecía olvidado, en ese momento todo pareció regresar a su lugar, excepto por una cosa… Su contrincante no pretendía esperar a que él regresara el ataque, así que sin perder más tiempo saltó sobre él, dispuesto a triturar su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente con sus mordiscos.

Flareon ya podía imaginarlo. Los afilados dientes de su enemigo penetrar su piel, arrancando dolorosamente sus deseos de luchar, y destruyendo lentamente sus deseos y conciencia, arrebatándole su vida de las patas, con esa maniática sonrisa que probablemente hizo temblar de horror a sus victimas.

_"Pero no terminará así… No conmigo."_

Sobrellevando el dolor, Flareon dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado, presionando sus patas contra el piso para saltar a su izquierda, haciendo que Mightyena chocara contra el suelo en vez de sobre su presa, Flareon tomó la oportunidad para saltar al costado de Mightyena, mordiéndolo con fuerza y furia, Mightyena soltó un adolorido aullido en respuesta al mordisco, el cual hizo arder la herida recién causada.

Mightyena lanzó un furibundo gruñido, mientras sus ojos se posaban en su atacante. Flareon había saltado de regreso a su lugar, dejando un extraño olor de piel chamuscada en el ambiente, la quemadura que le había provocado ardía dolorosamente, lo cual sólo enfurecía más al Pokémon con cuerpo de lobo.

De alguna forma se sentía extraño, ya la adrenalina no nublaba su vista, ni entorpecía sus movimientos. Ahora por el contrario parecía impulsarlo a continuar, lo cuál le asustaba, pues sabía que esta batalla sólo podía acabar con la muerte de alguien, y él realmente no quería ser el sacrificio en este caso. _"Pero… N-No quiero matarlo… ¡No soy un asesino!"_ Le costaba admitirlo, pero seguía aterrado de aquél pensamiento. ¿Por qué había terminado en una situación así? Las dudas crecían, y no podía hallar ninguna respuesta.

"Vas a pagar por esto." La siniestra voz de su maniático enemigo le sacó de trance. Posó su mirada sobre Mightyena, quien se dirigía a él nuevamente. Ahora que Kai tenía una mejor idea de que debía hacer, se preparó esta vez para evadir su ataque. Aun no tenía muy en claro como lo lograría, pero a este punto no podía darse el lujo de ser atacado una vez más. Para ese momento, Mightyena parecía estar a punto de embestirlo con fuerza, no parecía estar pensando en como atacar, sólo en hacerlo, en otras palabras… _Ha entrado en un estado primitivo._

Aquellos ojos escarlata que pertenecían a Mightyena ahora llevaban un extraño brillo consigo, mientras respiraba profundamente para después exhalar, sus ojos claramente puestos sobre su presa, Flareon, quien retrocedió al verle así, claramente asustado de las claras intenciones de aquel Pokémon, que ahora parecía poseído por algún tipo de monstruo, de alguna forma, era diferente a como había comenzado.

Dispuesto a terminar esa batalla de una vez por todas. Saltó hacia el aterrorizado Flareon.

Nublado por el miedo, Flareon intentaba retroceder, quería huir, era lo único que se pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, cómo una cinta repitiéndose en su cabeza y rogándole a gritos que se alejara lo más rápido posible, pero para su desgracia, dicha acción era imposible. De hecho, ya era muy tarde para él, no había hacia donde huir, ni como contraatacar, sólo esperar a la lenta y dolorosa llegada de su muerte, a patas de un desconocido que sólo quería acabar con su vida probablemente por la satisfacción a la que le conllevaba una batalla.

_Es injusto…_

Sí, era injusto que su vida tuviera que terminar por una causa tan estúpida, ni siquiera conocía a su asesino, nunca había hecho nada malo a alguien, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero aun así, de la nada, fue atacado por alguien. ¿Qué había sucedido con el pacifico bosque en el que alguna vez vivió tranquilamente. Ajeno a los peligros, y viviendo una pacifica vida, aun con su mala suerte, era lo que más anhelaba, regresar a esa vida que misteriosamente había cambiado en cuestión de pocas horas.

"N-No quiero que termine así, ¡quiero seguir viviendo!" Gritó, reuniendo fuerzas para liberar una poderosa Humareda sobre Mightyena, justo antes de que este lograra asestar un mordisco en su cuello, buscando su muerte inmediata sin importan qué.

Sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, las intensas llamas que Flareon liberó lo consumieron a él, envolviéndolo en el horrible manto ígneo, que comenzaba a quemar su cuerpo lentamente mientras intentaba vanamente aproximarse a Flareon, con esa misma mirada sedienta de sangre, Mightyena se había sumido a sus más primitivos instintos, sólo buscando la muerte de aquel Pokémon inocente, que en un intento por defenderse le hirió. Pero antes de ser consumido, logró pronunciar una frase, algo que, sin aparente razón, hizo estremecer a Kai. "N…No importa… el _**Shinigami**_ vendrá por ti _otra vez…_ nos veremos en el infierno." Y con esas palabras, las llamas de Flareon le consumieron completamente.

Kai estaba atónito ante lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, ese Mightyena se había consumido como si fuera una forma etérea, en una especie de llama oscura que se dirigió al oscuro cielo como si este hubiera sido invocado hacia allá. "A-Acaso… ¿Acaso luché contra un fantasma…?" Se preguntó aun observando. El nombre Shinigami había pasado a segundo plano ante la escena que había visto, pero aun continuaba haciéndole temblar de terror por alguna razón.

"Qué… ¿Qué fue eso?" Una repentina pero conocida voz hizo que Flareon mirara hacia atrás, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que aquella melodía que sonaba en su mente había desaparecido, pero continuaba en su mente. Hina le miraba con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Flareon sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, tan confuso como ella acerca de lo que acabó de pasar, pero nuevamente cayó en cuenta de que no había tiempo para pensar en eso, la tormenta no iba a detenerse sólo porque se había reencontrado con Espeon. "¡Ah! Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos." Le dijo, ella simplemente sonrió, aparentemente estaba esperando a que el dijera eso.

"Estuve buscando un lugar para ello, y creo que estoy segura de haber observado una cueva cerca de una cascada." Le comentó, Flareon en ese momento se sintió estúpido al creer que ella le había abandonado nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que no fuera así.

_"Aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que yo también conozco un buen lugar en el que podemos escondernos de la tormenta. ¿Debería decirle?" _Pensó, entonces miró a Espeon.

Flareon se sintió nuevamente tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo que le ocurrió, estar cerca de alguien –Específicamente Espeon- por alguna razón le hacia sentir seguro, y en paz consigo mismo. Sonrió pasa sí mismo mientras observaba su alrededor, no había nadie más cerca, por lo que asumió que Espeon era quien se encontraba tras él. _"Tal vez ella estaba tan asustada como yo… y por eso no pudo ayudarme."_ Pensó al observarle.

_Por muy duras que parecieran las cosas ahora, este sólo era el principio. El principio de una batalla que les haría ver sus vidas desde una perspectiva diferente, este sólo es el primer día de una pesadilla que se prolongará por una semana más…_

_x-x  
_

**Gracias por leer~**

**Y dejen Reviews, please 3  
**


End file.
